beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Manga
This is a list of chapters in the Japanese manga Beelzebub along with their respective titles. Volumes | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub, Hilda | page = 196 | chapters = 001. I Picked Up the Demon King (魔王ひろいました, Maō hiroimashita) 002. I Became a Gang Leader with a Child (子連れ番長はじめました, Kozure banchō hajimemashita) 003. Strong Evil Damn Rascal (強くて凶悪でクソヤロー, Tsuyoku te kyōaku de kuso yarō) 004. FLY!! 005. Planned to Become the Mother (母親になったつもりで, Hahaoya ni natta tsumoride) 006. That (あれ, Are) 007. Stop Fighting (ケンカやめます, Kenka yamemasu) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub, Hilda, Aoi Kunieda | page = 190 | chapters = 008. Come? Won't Come? (来る? 来ない?, Kuru? Konai?) 009. Being a Man Means (男は, Otoko wa) 010. Love Begins (恋がはじまる, Koi ga hajimaru) 011. Park Debut (公園デビューします, Kōen debyū shimasu) 012. Playing of the Demon King Who Found Spare Time Unmanageable (ヒマをもてあました魔王の遊び, Hima o moteamashita maō no asobi) 013. The Man and Woman Who Meet Again (再びであった男と女, Futatabi de atta otoko to onna) 014. The Second Meeting is Unavoidable Destiny (再びであったが百年目, Futatabi de atta ga hyakunenme) 015. Love Hurricane (恋のハリケーん, Koi no harikēn) 016. Two Women (女2人, Onna futari) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub, Takayuki Furuichi | page = 192 | chapters = 017. You Are Unforgivable (あなたは許さない, Anata wa yurusanai) 018. The Duel (決闘です, Kettō desu) 019. The Conclusion (決着です, Ketchaku desu) 020. Loss (負け, Make) 021. When You Talk About Summer It’s Probably This (夏といえばコレでしょう, Natsu to ieba kore deshō) 022. Isn’t a Man at All (なかなか男じゃない, Nakanaka otoko janai) 023. Entry!! (登場!!, Tōjō!!) 024. Get Out (出てゆけ, Dete yuke) 025. Without a Trace (きれいさっぱりと, Kireisappari to) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Aoi Kunieda, Hidetora Tōjō | page = 192 | chapters = 026. Fight (戦い, Tatakai) 027. It Was Fun　(楽しかったぜ, Tanoshikattaze) 028. The Doctor Came (医者が来ました, Isha ga kimashita) 029. What Was I Thinking!? (何考えてんだ!?, Nani kangaetenda!?) 030. Entering as Comrades (仲間に入れて, Nakama ni irete) 031. Everyone Gathered (全員集合, Zen'in shūgō) 032. Fireworks and Fights Are Ishiyama's Specialties (花火とケンカは石矢魔名物, Hanabi to kenka wa Ishiyama meibutsu) 033. Which One!? (どっち!?, Dotchi!?) 034. This One Is the Parent (親はこっちです, Oya wa kotchi desu) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub, Hilda, Lamia | page = 192 | chapters = 035. Don't Bother Me (邪魔すんな, Jamasunna) 036. I Won (勝った, Katta) 037. Ishiyama's Strongest (石矢魔最強, Ishiyama saikyō) 038. At the End of Summer (夏のおわりに, Natsu no owari ni) 039. The Mountainous Seclusion (山ごもりです, Yamagomori desu) 040. Strongest Old Man (最強の爺ちゃん, Saikyō no jiichan) 041. Honmakai (ほんまかい, Honmakai) 042. He Died (アイツが死んだ, Aitsu ga shinda) 043. Enemies, Right (敵だな, Teki dana) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub, Aoi Kunieda | page = 192 | chapters = 044. Angelica (アンジェリカ, Anjerika) 045. Get Big (大きくなれよ, Ōkikunareyo) 046. Berubō Is Huge!! (ベル坊巨大化!!, Berubō kyodaika!!) 047. Adventure's End (冒険のおわり, Bōken no owari) 048. Saint Ishiyama Academy (聖石矢魔学園, Sento Ishiyama gakuen) 049. Summer Break Debut (夏休みデビュー, Natsu yatsumi debyū) 050. Idiots Are No Good (バカはダメよ, Baka wa dame yo) 051. Come with Me for a Second (ちょっとつき合って, Chotto tsukiatte) 052. "Sword" Fight (「刀」の戦い, "Katana" no tatakai) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub | page = 200 | chapters = 053. The Quiz (クイズです, Kuizu desu) 054. Kanzaki Hajime (神崎 一, Kanzaki Hajime) 055. Everyone Go Home (みんな帰ります, Minna kaerimasu) 056. The All-Out Confrontation (全面対決です, Zenmen taiketsu desu) 057. I Don't Know You (てめーなんて知らねー, Temē nante shiranē) 058. Latecoming Man (遅れてきた男, Okuretekita otoko) 059. He Came (あの人が来た, Ano hito ga kita) 060. Strongest (最強, Saikyō) 061. The Next Fight Is (次の戦いは, Tsugi no tatakai wa) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub, Hisaya Miki, Hilda | page = 192 | chapters = 062. Booby Volley (おっぱいバレー, Oppai barē) 063. Volley or Die (バレーか死か, Barē ka shi ka) 064. You're the Captain (てめーがキャプテン, Temē ga kyaputen) 065. What Am I Doing!? (何やってんだ!?, Nani yattenda!?) 066. I Don't Know You 2 (てめーなんて知らねー2, Temē nante shiranē ni) 067. Oga VS Miki!! (男鹿VS三木!!, Oga vs Miki!!) 068. Oga VS Tōjō!! (男鹿VS東条!!, Oga vs Tōjō!!) 069. Saint Ishiyama Festival (聖石舞祭, Sento Ishi busai) 070. Volleyball Match!! (バレーボール勝負!!, ''Barēbōru shōbu!!) }} | character = Tatsumi Oga, Beelzebub, Aoi Kunieda, Hidetora Tōjō, Hajime Kanzaki, Tatsuya Himekawa | page = 200 | chapters = 071. Secret Weapon!? (秘密兵器!?, Himitsu heiki!?) 072. I Won't Let This End!! (終わらせない!!, Owarasenai!!) 073. The Man Who Came to Destroy (ぶっ壊しにきた男, Bukkowashi ni kita otoko) 074. Bear the Endurance? (ガマンできる?, Gaman de kiru?) 075. Back to Back (背中合わせ, Senaka awase) 076. The Demon King Has Come (魔王が来たりて, Maō ga kitarite) 077. The New __ (新しい〇〇です, Atarashii __ desu) 078. Saotome Zenjūrō (早乙女　禅十郎, Saotome Zenjūrō) 079. I'm Not Your Enemy (敵じゃないよ, Teki ja nai yo) }} |} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. 080. They Came (来ました, Kimashita) 081. Destroy Humanity (人間滅ぼす, Ningen horobosu) 082. Crybaby Brothers (泣きむし兄弟, Nakimushi kyōdai) 083. Behemoth's Division (ベヘモット柱師団, Behemotto chūshidan) 084. Confrontation!! (対決!!, Taiketsu!!) 085. Demon? Not a Demon? (悪魔? 悪魔じゃあい?, Akuma? Akuma ja nai?) 086. Completely Dying (死でしまいます, Shinde shimaimasu) 087. Unexpected Like This (こんなの予想外, Konna no yosōgai) 088. It Makes Me Angry (ムカつく, Mukatsuku) 089. I'm Weak (オレって弱い, Orette yowai) 090. The Training!! (ザ•修業!!, Za shugyō!!) 091. The Mountainous Seclusion 2 (山ごもりです2, Yamagomori desu ni) See also * Pilot Chapter * Manga * Episodes Category:Chapters Category:List